Capcom Ultimate Showdown
''Capcom Ultimate Showdown ''is a fighting video game developed by Dimps and Capcom and published by Capcom, it's available for the NX and PlayStation 4 and was released on September 15, 2017 worldwide. The fourth installment of the Heroic 10 project and made to commemorate the 30th anniversaries of Street Fighter and Megaman. The game is considered by many as the absolute comeback of Capcom after many years of mishaps between the fan community. Story A great crisis is happening, Umbrella Corp, led by Albert Wesker has started the creation of a world-changing device that is capable of transporting to other dimensions. This will further expand his plans in trying to dominate the world and become the new king himself, however, there's another great leader who is the first to witness the world-changing device, M.Bison, the dictator of Shadaloo. Feeling disagreements in regards to the use of power, both factions wage a gigantic war that threatens the whole existence of the multiverse. Now it's up to the forces of good to eliminate the threatening forces of evil before something terrible happens. Gameplay The gameplay is very new to the Capcom franchise. Instead of the usual 2D fighting engine, it's instead fought as a large roaming 3D fighting arena similar to Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, in which you can roam freely around the stage. There's the presence of the V-moves of Street Fighter V andd the Hyper-combo gauge from Marvel Vs Capcom 3, but they're optimized and improved for the game. There's a new V-move called V-Corruption in which the character can gain an limited amount of extreme attack, defence and boost all under the influence of either the Uroboros or Psycho-power but this in turn can drain the player's health by half, so it must be used wisely. Another ability is the Team Gauge, in which depending on a determined set of tagged-characters, you can execute an tag-attack in which the chosen characters execute their best abilities and give a nice smackdown towards the opponent, it functions similarly to the Ultimate Team Jutsu from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Modes Arcade Mode: '''Fight against a number of characters through the gauntlet until you reach the final boss (M.Bison with Street Fighter characters or Albert Wesker with Capcom characters). '''Campaign Mode: '''Prevent the destruction of the Multiverse! '''Versus: Play against a friend or the computer for a great fight. Free Battle: You can have a free one on one (or a tag) battle against the CPU in a battle of epic proportionsi. Time Attack: '''Similar to Arcade Battle, but this time you need complete the game as quick as you can. '''Survival: '''Will you keep up with an endless number of opponents? '''Practice: '''Learn to play the character of your choice to a master level. '''Spectator: '''Watch the replays of battles that you have saved. '''Extras: You can view the artwork, cutscenes, movie endings, soundtrack and sound samples. '''Options: '''You can change the settings for the game, like the audio, brightness, control settings and load or save your progress. Characters * Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) * Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) * Akuma (Taketora/Dave Mallow) * C.Viper (Mie Sonozaki/Michelle Ruff) * Sakura Kasugano (Misato Fukuen/Britnney Lee Harvey) * Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) * Ken Masters (Yuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) * Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) * Charlie Nash (Kosuke Toriumi/Mike McFarland) * Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) * Chris Redfield (Hiroki Tochi/Roger Craig Smith) * Jill Valentine (Atsuko Yuya/Michelle Ruff) * Zero (Takahiro Sakurai/Johnny Yong Bosch) * Mike Haggar (Kiyoyuki Yanada/Matt Riedy) * Hayato Kanzaki (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Robbie Daymond) * Morrigan Aensland (Rie Tanaka/Jo Wyatt) * Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) * Phoenix Wright (Takayuki Kondo/Sam Riegel) * Felicia (Kana Asumi/G.K Bowes) * Tron Bonne (Mayumi IiZuka/Tara Platt) * Rashid (Tarunsuke Shingaki/Ian Sinclair) * Karin Kanzuki (Aya Endo/Lauren Landa) * Abel (Kenji Takahashi/Jason Liebrecht) * Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) * Blanka (Yuji Ueda/Taliesin Jaffe) * June Lin Milliam (Yukari Tamura/Stephanie Sheh) * Athena Cykes (Megumi Han/Wendee Lee) * Demitri Maximoff (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Richard Epcar) * Mega Man X (Takahiro Sakurai/Erik Kiremer) * Captain Commando (Ryotaro Okiayu/Xander Mobus) * M.Bison (Boss) (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C.Rivers) * Albert Wesker (Boss) (Joji Nakata/D.C Douglas) * Akira Yuki (Sega guest) (Shinchiro Miki/Crispin Freeman) * Ling Xiaoyu (Namco guest) (Maaya Sakamoto/Carrie Savage) * Iron Man (Marvel guest) (Keiji Fujiwara/Adrian Pasdar) DLC * Dan Hibiki (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Ted Sroka) * Cammy White (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) * Ingrid (Masako Jo/Christie Marie Cabanos) * Nathan Spencer (Takaya Kuroda/Dameon Clarke) * Viewtiful Joe (Tomokazu Seki/Dee Bradley Baker) * Frank West (Rikiya Koyama/TJ Rotolo) * Lord Raptor (Yuji Ueda/Steve Blum) * Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason Miller) * Batsu Ichimonji (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Bryce Papenbrook) Stages * Training Stage * Command Room * Devastated City * Sexy Beach * Point of No Return * Bustling Side Streets (Street Fighter V) * Volcanic Rim (Street Fighter IV) * Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter II) * Kousyu Street (Street Fighter III) * Air Force Base (Street Fighter II) * Raccoon City (Resident Evil) * Abel City (Mega Man X) * Khura'in Streets (Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice) * Ghoul Realm (Darkstalkers) * Metro City (Final Fight) Costumes Story Mode Chapters Category:Video Games Category:Games